Something Stupid like I love you
by MissStrawberryAndCream
Summary: Una noche en un karaoke y las consecuencias que puede desencadenar... Muy Jisbon ;
1. Chapter 1

(Primer fic y antes de nada; no el Mentalista no me pertence. Si fuera así Patrick Jane iría en vaqueros y sin camiseta y no en un traje de tres piezas. Espero que les guste! )

_**"Something Stupid like I love you"**_

-¿De verdad nunca has cantado en un karaoke?

-No, y no pienso hacerlo

-Pues yo sí, y vosotros amigos vais a ser mis groupies – Sonrió entusiasmado Jane mientras guiñaba el ojo a Van Pelt y los demás.

-¿Lo dices enserio? ¿Crees que tendrías un rebaño de adolescentes, locas por tus ricitos de oro o algo por estilo? -Lisbon cada vez estaba más sorprendida de lo vanidoso que podía llegar a ser.

-Por supuesto-dijo con cara de que fuera lo más normal del mundo- No entiendo tu negación a creer que soy irresistible.

-Un día tu ego no te va a dejar pasar por la puerta.

-Hasta entonces prepara un mechero que la canción de esta noche va a ser de las románticas... aunque si eres más de las que lanza sujetadores a estrellas del rock puedo intentar algo más fuerte.

Si, después de ese comentario a Jane le siguió un golpe en el hombro pero no le hizo perder su sonrisa. Rigsby y Cho empezaban a intuir de que iba todo aquello y sonrieron, un poco extrañados de que Lisbon no sospechara nada. A estas alturas lo tendría que tener más que calado pero de una manera u otra la mirada de cordero degollado del consultor rompía la muralla de su jefa.

-Cho; veinte a que consigue que cante

-Rigsby no apuesto contra Jane y lo sabes. Me apetece conservar mi suelo a final de mes.

Al terminar el turno los cinco se dirigieron al lugar escogido por Jane. Llevarían allí más de una hora y un par de cervezas…

-Bueno valiente ¿a qué estás esperando? ¿Necesitas beber para encontrar valor?

-Paciencia Lisbon, paciencia…. Todo llega si tienes paciencia.

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba. Vale era mentira, por mucho que se intentara auto-convencer. Aunque una cosa era segura, si que odiaba su ego, su confianza en sí mismo, que creyera que podía leer su mente y que creyera que era imprescindible para la resolución de casos. Vale no, eso también era mentira. Todas las cosas por las que debería odiarlo eran las que la habían enamorado. Y encima ahora la estaba mirando, mirando no, analizando… Y en su mente estaba admitiendo que lo quería. Genial como si ella no fuera ya un libro abierto.

-Lisbon, espera

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Tienes... tienes algo en el ojo. –Si señor comienza la prueba y no podía ponerse nervioso

-No noto nada- espetó Lisbon como si el tema no fuera con ella

-Sí, ponte de frente- Lo estaba haciendo, bien todo iba bien- puede que sólo sea una pestaña.

Vale genial, ahora lo tenía en frente, a menos de 5 cm y no podía parar de mirarle a los ojos.

-Mira a la derecha…. Ahora a la izquierda… Vuelve a hacerlo por favor, derecha, izquierda – Solo quedaba el golpe de gracia, un pequeño toque en la espalda y Lisbon, o más bien su conciencia eran suyas.

Los chicos no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo. Jane acababa de hipnotizar a Lisbon con un mínimo esfuerzo y le estaba quitando su arma. O Jane había mejorado mucho o su jefa era cada vez más débil.

-Shhhhhhhh- Les mandó callar con una sonrisa y volvió a despertar a la jefa. Lo primero que hizo ella al salir del trance fue llevar la mano a donde antes estaba su arma, pero cuando levantó la cabeza, Jane ya estaba subido en el escenario.

-Maldito hijo de….

-¡Teresa! corre que nos toca- No sabía ni como había tenido el valor para llamarla por su nombre y hacerla subir al escenario con la mirada que le estaba echando ahora mismo.

Con las ovaciones de los chicos de fondo y con la fuerza que la caracterizaba subió al escenario. Nunca había estado tan roja y juraba y perjuraba que todos ellos iban a estar haciendo papeleo por meses.

-Te voy a matar en cuanto recupere mi arma que lo sepas- Le susurró y después sonrió evitando que nadie supiera lo que pasara

-Por eso mismo te la he quitado, si la llegas a tener encima cuando vieras lo que tenía preparado ya tendría un 38 en el brazo

-Créeme, no apuntaría al brazo y ahora dame mi pisto…

Las primeras notas de una canción muy familiar de Sinatra habían comenzado a sonar

-Oh no… -Suspiró Lisbon alejándose del escenario-

-eh eh eh… -la agarró por el brazo- ya me concediste un baile, dame ahora una canción.

-En cuatro minutos serás comida de cuervos

-Lo sé- y la sonrió como sólo él sabía hacer- ahora coge el micro.

Y una vez más sin saber como la había encandilado. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? Siempre, siempre tropezaba con la misma piedra. La misma piedra con un pelo perfecto, unos labios que se moría por probar, y una sonrisa… Dios si podrían actuar sin focos y su sonrisa les iluminaría igualmente.

"_I know I stand in line, until you think you have the time to spend an evening with me..."_


	2. Chapter 2

"_I know I stand in line, until you think you have the time to spend an evening with me..."_

Jane ya había empezado a cantar y estaba por detrás, tocando la parte baja de su espalda como cuando quiere que entre en la oficina antes que él. Era su turno.

"_And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place. And have a drink or two  
and then I go and spoil it all, by saying somethin´ stupid Like I love you"_

Esas palabras llegaban tan adentro. Todo sonaba tan real. Y ojalá así fuera. Pero hablábamos de Jane y esto era una actuación, como a las que acostumbraba a hacer en la feria y es que era el maestro sobre cualquier tipo de escenario. Había que reconocerlo, el mentalista amaba ser el centro de atención y siempre conseguía un buen espectáculo, que el público se fuera contento y aplaudiese, ya fuera cantando o intentando contactar con muertos.

"_The time is right your perfume fills my head, the stars get red and oh the night's so blue.  
And then I go and spoil it all, by saying somethin´ stupid like I love you ...I love you, I love you..."_

Terminó la canción con Jane por detrás de ella y abrazándola peligrosamente. Si bajaba un poco más la mano por su cintura estaría segura que enloquecería. No sabía que ocurría pero no podía mantenerse serena si él estaba cerca.

Los dos bajaron juntos del escenario. Lisbon seguía roja pero a Jane le parecía divertidísimo y cada vez miraba con mayor admiración a su jefa. Estaba completamente deslumbrado por ella, la fuerza que despedía iba mucho más allá del trabajo. Ella por su parte también estaba completamente deslumbrada. Del todo. Jane era como el sol para ella y por eso mismo no le podía mirar fijamente, la quemaba y sentía que cada vez se acercaba más. Y eso si que podría llegar a ser peligroso.

-Espero que no se os pase por la cabeza decir nada – La cara de Teresa estaba en un punto medio entre vergüenza y cabreo, pero se podía notar esa sonrisa que siempre ponía después de uno de los numeritos de Jane.

-Tranquila jefa, en realidad ya nos íbamos. No queremos esperar más, creemos que va a llover demasiado… No sé si nos entiende- Ninguno pudo evitar reír con el comentario de Cho, casi el que menos lo hizo fue Jane.

-Oh venga vamos si lo hemos hecho genial y sobre todo Lisbon.

La cara de incredulidad de los tres era notable. Van Pelt era la única que disimulaba pero los otros dos lo único que susurraban era que debían estar muy enamorados para siquiera pensar que eso había estado bien.

-Ahora el amor además de ciego es sordo- Rigsby se arrepintió nada mas decirlo aunque para su suerte solo fue Jane el que lo oyó y como siempre estaba disfrutando con la situación.

-¿Que Decías Rigsby?

-Nada, nada… una gran interpretación. Sinatra estaría orgulloso jefa.

Jane y Lisbon se quedaron hasta el cierre del bar. No hablaron mucho y en el fondo no lo necesitaban y es que sus mejores conversaciones las tenían en silencio. Es algo bastante fácil de hacer cuando uno de los dos sabe perfectamente lo que estás pensado. Lisbon acercó a Jane a su motel, le seguía pareciendo algo triste que no encontrara un bonito sitio y estable en el que vivir, pero él seguía empeñado en que le daba igual el sitio en el que pasará la noche. Al fin y al cabo su insomnio nunca le dejaba dormir porque prefería tomar una siesta en la unidad. Nada como su sofá solía contestarla.

-Bueno ya hemos llegado

-Teresa…- Aclaró su garganta

Por todos los santos la estaba llamando por su nombre y eso sólo significaba que no tramaba nada bueno. Y ahora estaba torciendo su cuerpo y pasaba el brazo por detrás del asiento del conductor. En esos momentos preferiría que la sometieran a un tercer grado.

-Teresa… I love you

-La canción ya ha acabado Patrick –Idiota, pensó. ¿No se te podía haber ocurrido algo mejor?-

-Y a diferencia de nuestro querido Sinatra, para mí no es algo estúpido y no creo que arruine nuestra noche… ¿verdad?

No sabía que decir. Y aunque lo supiera no le saldrían las palabras. Menos mal que él siempre adivina mis pensamientos. Y ahí estaba yo, con los nervios tan a flor de piel que no podía despegar las manos del volante y junto a mí, el asesor que lleva años siendo un dolor de cabeza acercándose lentamente y acariciando suavemente mi mejilla. Bajaba un dedo suavemente por la nariz… luego por los labios. Iba a morir lentamente si seguía así y no me besaba de una maldita vez. Como le gustaba hacerme sufrir… y como me gustaba que lo hiciera.


	3. Chapter 3

Y no, no me besó. Como podía ni siquiera pensar que con Jane las cosas iban a ser sencillas. Volvió a su posición de copiloto riendo por la cara ingenua de Lisbon y se quedó un rato callado.

-¿Qué noche es la que se supone que no vas a arruinar? Porque no es por nada pero si eres algo experto en arruinar cualquier plan… Digamos que no eres muy fan de seguir las normas sociales

- Detalles sin importancia- sabía que la estaba convenciendo y su sonrisa cada vez era más amplia- Pero ya que lo preguntas Teresa siempre que consiga que cruces la puerta de mi habitación, que no huyas y que yo no acabe con la nariz rota será un éxito para mí

- No prometo nada.

No habían pasado dos segundos desde esas palabras y ya estaba enfrente de la entrada esperando a que ella saliera del coche. Acaso no le dolía la cara de tanto sonreír, si fuera cualquier otra persona ya tendría que tener agujetas.

-Vamos Lisbon que no tenemos toda la noche.

-Será porque tú tienes que madrugar. Te recuerdo que la que tiene que lidiar por la mañana con todos tus líos soy yo.

En realidad a Teresa ya se le había pasado cualquier cabreo, el de tener papeleo en la oficina, y el de engañarla de tal manera para hacerla pasar esa vergüenza. Claro que eso no lo iba a reconocer y se acercó a la habitación con la mandíbula completamente tensa y con la mirada desafiante. Además no tenía pensado relajarse, no se lo podía permitir después de todas las mariposas que habían volado en su estomago durante toda la noche. Pero una vez más su plan falló.

Jane se había escondido detrás de la puerta y nada más pasar el umbral la agarró con todas sus fuerzas por los brazos y la empujo contra la pared para besarla. Tenía miedo de que se escapara de sus labios y no podía arriesgarse a soltarla. Quizás no fue el mejor primer beso de la historia, no fue suave y tierno, no había velas ni flores y no era una suite presidencial. Jane estaba preocupado por si la había hecho daño y se estaba arrepintiendo de no haberle ofrecido todo ese romanticismo que ella se merecía, pero en realidad de esa manera fue mejor. Fue completamente inesperado, como lo es Jane y tan intenso y fuerte como Lisbon.

Se separaron al fin y aunque sabía que Teresa no le había rechazado, ninguno decía nada y Jane tenía que romper el hielo. Se separo un poco más y puso cara de dolor a la vez que medio se protegía la cara.

-¡Idiota! No te iba a pegar. Al menos no por ahora- Creía que sus mejillas iban a empezar a arder de un momento a otro por lo rojas que estaban.

-¿Un té?

- Soy más de café…

-Lo sé y no tengo…

-¿Cerveza?

- upppss

-Está bien me encanta el té

-Con la mirada esa de sarcasmo estás más guapa todavía. Si es que se puede

-Con piropos baratos no vas a conseguir nada

-Vale…. ¿Entonces paso ya a los caros?

Mierda. Otra vez esa sonrisa a la que no se le puede negar nada

- Inténtalo

Era la primera vez que Jane estaba tan nervioso. Ni en toda su carrera como estafador le fue nunca tan difícil encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Supongo que también debo pasar de lo de eres preciosa y lo de princesa ¿verdad?- Si su cara era un sí rotundo- Mira Teresa… no te puedo decir que me vuelves loco, porque el que te vuelve loco soy yo. Y no de la mejor manera posible, pero a pesar de todos los problemas en los que te meto, a pesar de ser un capullo en el noventa por ciento de los casos. Siempre lo superas, como un nuevo reto. Eres desafiante, fuerte, estás ahí preparada para cualquier tormenta que venga. Pero eso es solo una muralla externa y yo quiero romper ese muro. Por que se que tras esa Lisbon hay mucho más. Y sólo quiero que….

Y no pudo decir nada más. Teresa le calló la boca con un beso. Y esta vez no fue fuerte como la Lisbon que había besado antes. Esta vez el beso que recibió de ella fue lento, suave, y tierno. Quizás a pesar de todo había conseguido destaparla.

-Ni pienses que me voy a quedar a pasar la noche aquí

-¿Y la razón es…?

-No tienes café para desayunar

-¿Prefieres el café a mi? Ouch Teresa… sabes cómo matar el ego de un hombre.

Recogió su chaqueta y se disponía a salir del motel. Dio media vuelta y sonrió a Jane. Había sido la mejor noche en mucho tiempo, y sabía que terminaría con él pasando noches igual o mejores que aquella. Pero no sería esa noche, no estaba preparada y quizás el tampoco.

-Pero ese no era el trato! No ha sido un éxito si vas a salir por esa puerta.

-Te dije que no prometía nada y al menos no te he pegado

-Hubiera preferido que me hubieras pegado- Se colocó apoyado en la puerta impidiendo que Lisbon la abriera del todo.

-Sabía que tenías un punto un poco extraño pero no que te fuera el sadomasoquismo

-No es eso... – Le encantaba que Lisbon estuviera tan cómoda hasta para bromear- Veras cuando me pegas te haces la dura pero al final te arrepientes, te acercas a mí, me preguntas como estoy y me curas con mucha delicadeza. A veces te digo que me mareo y me duele la cabeza y te quedas a mi lado hasta que me duermo. Asique si un pequeño golpe hace que estés más rato conmigo pues lo prefiero.

-¿Sabes lo que le paso a Pedro con el lobo? Nunca más voy a creer que te duele algo – Ni cuando decía algo cabreada sonaba ya de verdad. Ambos sabían que ella seguiría creyéndole.

A pesar de los ojos de cordero degollado que Jane le estaba poniendo le agarró el brazo para abrirse paso.

-Hasta mañana Patrick… Gracias por esta noche- Y le besó por última vez esa noche

-Hasta mañana Teresa y que sepas que esto no acaba aquí. Tendremos muchas noches más

_**N/A**_ Acabo de ver los reviews, no sabía ni cómo los tenia que mirar (cosas de novata) Muchas gracias! aunque confieso que viendo que os gustaba he tenido presión para acabarlo!


End file.
